Victoria Cougars (VIJHL)
–99 | arena = Archie Browning Arena | colours = Black, gold, red, and white | coach = Suneil Karod | GM = Suneil Karod | captain = Nick Gomerich | championships = Brent Patterson Memorial Trophy (VIJHL) – 2005, 2007, 2008, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2016 Cyclone Taylor Cup – 2007 | website = victoriacougars.com | name1 = Victoria Cougars | dates1 = 1998-Present | name2 = | dates2 = }}The Victoria Cougars are a junior "B" ice hockey team based in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the South Division of the Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League (VIJHL). The Cougars play their home games at Archie Browning Arena. George Linger is the team's president and general manager, Suneil Karod is the coach and they are captained by Carl Ewert The Cougars joined the league in 1998 as an expansion team. In its VIJHL history, the team has won the Cyclone Taylor Cup once, in 2007. The Cougars have won the Brent Patterson Memorial Trophy Seven times in 2005, 2007, 2008, 2012, 2013, 2014 and 2016. They have also won the Andy Hebenton Trophy eight times, as the team with the league's best regular season record in 2007–08, 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 and 2016-17. History From their inaugural year when the team won only one game all season, the Cougars have improved every season. In March 2005, the Victoria Cougars won their first Brent Patterson Memorial Trophy, and won the bronze medal at the Cyclone Taylor Cup provincial championships. They followed that up with their best regular season record in the 2006-07 season, going 39-6-0-3 for 81 points, and a winning percentage of 0.840, second best in the province. In the 2007 playoffs the Cougars won their second VIJHL playoff championship in three years. They then hosted the Cyclone Taylor Cup provincial Junior "B" championships at Esquimalt’s Archie Browning Sports Centre, and won the tournament, defeating the Abbotsford Pilots 4-1 to earn the title of the best Junior "B" team in the province in their ninth year of operation. The Cougars success on the ice continues: The Cougars have finished in the top two in the VIJHL for the last 15 straight regular seasons, capturing the regular season championship in the 2007/08, 2010/11, 2011/12, 2012/13, 2013/14, 2014/15, 2015/16 and 2016/17 seasons; they have been in the VIJHL Finals 11 of the last 13 years, capturing seven Brent Patterson Memorial Trophys. In 2012-13 they set a new league record, winning 45 of 48 games, losing one in regulation and 2 in overtime. Season-by-season record Cyclone Taylor Cup British Columbia Jr B Provincial Championships (*) Host Awards and trophies Cyclone Taylor Cup *2006-07 Brent Patterson Memorial Trophy *2004-05, 2006-07, 2007-08, 2011-12, 2012-13, 2013-14, 2015-16 Andy Hebenton Trophy *2007-08, 2010-11, 2011-12, 2012-13, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16, 2016-17 Grant Peart Memorial Trophy *1997-98, 2004-05, 2005-06, 2007-08, 2011-12, 2013-14, 2016-17 Doug Morton Trophy *Daryl Boyer: 1999-00 *Daryl Boyer: 2000-01 *Mark Van Helvoirt: 2001-02 *Karl Carveth: 2004-05 *Michael Hammond: 2005-06 *Steve Axford: 2011-12 (tied with Ty Jones (Braves)) *Brody Coulter: 2012-13 *Sam Mcmullen: 2014-15 *Nathan Looysen: 2015-16 Top Forward *Brody Coulter: 2011-12 *Sam Mcmullen: 2014-15 *Nathan Looysen: 2015-16 Jack Kingston Memorial Trophy *Cam Smith: 2005-06 *Jacob Koistinen: 2007-08 *Adam Steenbergen: 2008-09 Jamie Benn Trophy *Adam Steenbergen: 2009-10 *Brody Coulter: 2012-13 *Sam Mcmullen: 2014-15 *Nathan Looysen: 2015-16 Jamie Robertson Trophy *Michael Hammond: 2005-06 Larry Lamoureaux Trophy *Ryan Fuzi: 2000-01 *Brandon Wong: 2001-02 *Matt Thomson: 2003-04 *Michael Hammond: 2005-06 *Steven Axford: 2007-08 *Samuel Rice: 2008-09 Ray's Sports Centre Trophy *Matt Thomson: 2003-04 *Matt Thomson: 2005-06 *Corey Koop: 2009-10 *Evan Roch 2011-12 *Anthony Ciurro 2015-16 Walt McWilliams Memorial Trophy *Tim Simpson: 2002-03 *Mark Walton: 2012-13 *Mark Walton: 2013-14 Coach of the Year *Mark Van Helvoirt 2011-12 External links * Official website of the Victoria Cougars * Official website of the Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League * Official website of the Cyclone Taylor Cup * Official website of the Keystone Cup Category:Ice hockey teams in British Columbia Category:Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League team Category:Established in 1998 Category:Canadian ice hockey teams